


Everything She Wants

by Prettywitchiusaka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Day Off, F/M, Femenists, Gen, Happy Sex, Hot Sex, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Rough Sex, Tea, off-screen sex, third wave femenism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettywitchiusaka/pseuds/Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: On a peaceful afternoon out, Riza is reminded of what it is she loves about Roy Mustang, and why he is everything she's ever wanted in a man.





	Everything She Wants

"Down with sexism! Equal pay for all! Down with sexism! Equal pay for all!"

Riza growled. All she wanted was nice, quiet afternoon out with her Fiancé, just to get away from the stress of juggling work and planning a wedding. And Roy had been so sweet suggesting he treat her to tea at that little cafe near their apartment she likes.

She didn't expect there'd be a bunch of radical feminist protestors outside, ruining not only their afternoon but everyone else's as well.

Their chants didn't even make sense. Didn't they understand that if everyone worked the same wage, it would have drastic affects on the economy?

She sighed.

"Did they have to pick this place to do their demonstration?"

"It would appear that way," Roy said, taking another bite of the tiramisu they were sharing.

"You wanna go somewhere else."

"No, that's okay. They should be done soon, I'm sure."

He smirks.

"And if not?"

She returns his smirk with one of her own.

"Then we can leave."

"Good."

Riza chuckles.

She got up from her seat to grab her teacup.

"I'm going to get another cup of tea-"

"I'll get it for you," said Roy, placing a hand to her shoulder.

She blushes.

"You know you don't have to."

"Come on, Riza. It was my idea to take you here, the least I can do is pamper you a little, don't you think?"

Hearing that, she can't help but smile at him like a school girl.

"Alright, thank you."

Roy returned her smile with one of his own and took her cup and saucer in his hand.

"I'll be right back."

Riza sat back down and watches Roy walk back into the cafe, unable to wipe the dreamy smile off her face.

When they started dating after his return from his Northern outpost, he'd become awfully affectionate with her. Expressing his love with gifts, kisses to the cheek, even the occasional massage after a long day. It was all behind closed door, but he didn't seem to mind. The way he described it to her, it made her realize that he was trying to make up for lost time. Time he could've spent pursuing her, had he not been so busy pursuing his bid to be Furhur.

Now that the Frat laws had been dropped and especially after he'd proposed to her, he started being affectionate with her in public. Not so much around the office, though they had made out a few times to as a way to blow off some steam, but he'd hold her hand when they went shopping or he'd buy her something she wanted. Small gestures.

And if Riza was being honest with herself, she liked being pampered. Which is something she never thought she'd admit to. She'd always prided herself on being an independent woman who could fend for herself, but deep down she knew she was still a woman.

A woman who was deeply in love with her superior officer turned Fiancé, and was more than happy to let him spoil her rotten if he so chose to.

Which, let's be honest, she knew he would do.

Yes, he was everything she'd ever wanted in a man.

"You could do better."

Riza raised an eyebrow. She turned to see a young woman around her age, maybe a few years younger. She wore a frumpy red and white dress that didn't do much to compliment her figure, and her face was barely visible, what with her long, messy red hair falling in front of her eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come on, lady. Don't you see what's going on here?" this girl asked. "You go to get a cup of tea, he insists, and even though you protest you admit defeat and let him get it for you. See, now that is oppression."

Riza could only stare at the girl like she'd spontaneously grew a second head, still trying to convince herself she really just heard that sentence.

"I think you're mistaken," she replied. "My Fiancé and I are exhausted from work and finalizing our wedding plans, he just decided to get me another cup because he knows I'm tired, and because he's sweet."

The girl scoffed.

"He paid to get another cup of coffee for you, paid for you! Like he owns you!"

Riza's hand balled into a fist.

"He doesn't own me."

"Oh, and I suppose you're not wearing that skirt because he likes ogling at your legs."

"I like wearing skirts when I'm not on duty. But yes, I do wear them because I like to look pretty for my Fiancé."

Having said her piece she held her head high, satisfied with her answer.

"Oh! So you admit it! You're just defined by your boyfriend's whims. You let him make decisions for you, you wear things he likes, I bet you even work under him."

She turned to the woman.

"As a matter of fact, I work under him as his assistant and First Lieutenant," she replied, calmly and matter of factly. She wanted to keep her cool.

Though that was easier said than done; the more this "lady" talked, the more she felt like punching her right in the face.

"See!? You've let him walk all over you!" the girl said, now pointing at Riza like a schoolyard bully. "You could've easily climbed up the ranks by now, but you didn't! You're pathetic."

"Is there a problem here?"

Both woman turned turned to see Roy, holding a cup of tea and looking as cold and stoic as he normally was around the office, Riza noted.

"No. I was telling your girlfriend here how pathetic she is to be bossed around by some man like you."

Riza got up for her chair.

"That's enough-"

She felt Roy's hand cup her shoulder, stopping her.

"It's okay, Riza. I can take it from here."

She looked into Roy's eye and immediately realized he was telling her to keep calm, as he would often do when her emotions got the better of her, and vice versa.

And really, he was right; there was no point in causing a scene. Especially with such an unreasonable person.

So Riza took a deep breath and sat down in her chair. Though all it did was make the girl smile with smug superiority.

"See, can't even defy you."

"Alright, I think you've said enough," Roy said. "Now what seems to be the problem, here?"

"Well, I just couldn't keep watching that awful display between you two and I just had come-"

"Oh, so you were watching us?"

The girl blushed like mad, rendered speechless.

"Ur…Um…Well, um-"

"Well were you or weren't you watching us?" Riza asked.

"Don't butt into this, blondie!-"

"Hey!" Roy said. "You don't talk to my Fiancé like that!"

Riza blushed. Feeling her heartbeat getting faster with each second.

"Well it's not my fault your Fiancé is some dumb blonde with a pretty face who doesn't know what's good for her."

Roy smirked, confusing his Fiancé.

"Oh, I get it now; you're jealous."

"What?"

"Oh come on; you look like you just rolled out of bed, probably don't have a boyfriend what with how "charming" you are. You see a nice couple out for a quiet afternoon and think to yourself "Hmm, what can I do to make their day better? Oh, I know, piss them off!"

The girl's face flushed red with embarrassment as she tried to come up with an answer.

"Don't waste your breath, asshole! Like I'd be jealous of some bimbo who probably can't even tie her shoelaces on without your help-"

"My Fiancé is a strong, intelligent woman who can shoot around even the best assassins the military has to offer and I will not be told otherwise."

Hearing that, Riza felt her cheeks growing hotter, unable to deny that watching her Fiancé defend her with such restrained fury and confidence had ignited a spark low in her belly.

Unfortunately, Roy didn't seem to notice. But only because he was still waiting for an answer.

"What? No snappy comeback?"

The girl's mouth opened and shut a few times before she finally spoke.

"Yeah, well…You two deserve each other."

"Oh, a compliment, how nice," he said. "Now why don't you piss off back to your little group, I'm sure they miss you."

The girl, having nothing more to say threw her hands up and scoffed in defeat as she walked away.

Roy smiled, happy with his little victory.

"Well, that's taken care of, he said. Riza watched as Roy sat down and passed her her teacup, still basking in his triumph. Only problem was she didn't want tea anymore.

No, she wanted something a little bit stronger.

Roy seemed to notice this, too.

"Is something wrong?"

She grabbed his hand.

"Roy," she said. "We need to go back to our apartment. Right now."

He raised his eyebrow at her, confused.

"O..kay…Is there a reason-"

She yanked him out of his seat by the hand and started walking them back to their little apartment, deciding she'd rather tell him when they get there.

Ten minutes later, they were back in their apartment building and making their way through the door of their home. Once they were inside, Riza closed the door and turned to a confused and, understandably frustrated looking Roy.

"Okay, now that we're home can you tell me why we ran all the way back here-"

Riza didn't waste any time.

She pounced him onto the bed and, in no time at all, kissed him sensually and passionately. It didn't take long for him to surrender; he closed his eye and wrapped his arms around her, flipping her onto her back.

Riza moaned as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, unable to keep herself from moving her hands up his face to fist his raven hair. But as much as she loved it when he took charge during their lovemaking, for once she felt like taking some initiative in the bedroom.

So she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him on his back. When she opened her eyes to look at him he was more than a bit baffled by her suddenly being so assertive. But that quickly turned into a dreamy, satisfied smile.

"Riza…," he said, breathlessly.

"I liked it when came to my defence…, she said, sensually. She moved her hand slowly up his cheek, brushing her fingers against his soft skin before she cupped it. "I liked how fierce and passionate you were while you were defending my honour…"

He grinned impishly.

"Well, I just couldn't help myself. I can finally be more affectionate with you in public than I could before, I'm more than happy to defend my lady."

She chuckles.

"You're such a dork, sometimes. You know that? But thank you."

He smiles dreamily at her.

"No problem. Anything for my Queen."

"Oh?" she asked, moving her face inches away from his. "Does that include letting the Queen ride her Mustang, tonight?"

"It might."

She chuckles one last time before delivering a kiss to his lips, one which he returned immediately. Before she knew it, there were cloths strewn about the room. Her limbs were wrapped around his muscular torso, his body was pressed against her bosom. And pretty soon he was inside her, making love to her.

It was hot.

It was wild.

And she enjoyed every single moment of it.

A few hours later, she lay snuggled up against her beloved's chest, basking in the afterglow.

Even in her tired, sweaty state she couldn't help burying her face in his neck, loosing herself in his scent while he gently stroked her head.

"Riza…"

"Hmmm…"

"Remind me to see where those bimbos are heading to next…It'd be worth running into them again if we could have another night like this…"

She smiled, too tired to really say much of anything.

"Whatever you say, My King…"

She fell asleep soon after. And when she woke up later, she smiled at the memory of falling asleep to Roy kissing her forehead and whispering I love you into her ear.

Yes, he was everything she ever wanted in a man and more.

 

The End


End file.
